


Royal Appetite

by KuraNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Needy Lucian Royalty, PWP, Shameless Smut, who's a good boy? Cor is! Yes he is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Cor whispers something dirty into the king's ear, and now Regis can't let it go.





	Royal Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this on Cor Leonis’ stupid, hot scowl.

 

Regis buried his head further beneath his pillow and groaned. He could still smell Cor on his sheets. The musky, tangy scent of his sweat making his aching cock even harder. It hadn’t even been that long since they’d parted - Regis to what few hours of rest he could manage, while Cor began his shift with the Crownsguard. And yet he was already aching for his Marshal. The taste of him still on his tongue and the feel of his firm flesh beneath his fingertips a memory that spurred his hips to press further down into the mattress beneath him. 

He placed the blame of his current state on the dream he’d just been having, brought to life in his mind earlier that night when Cor had breathed into Regis’ ear just how much he wanted to fuck him. For them It was usually the other way around. Regis was impatient and demanding, used to taking what he wanted - used to being the dominant partner during sex. But if the way he’d woken to humping his mattress was any indication, he found the idea of Cor taking control for once rather appealing.

He grunted, feeling the tension in his cock ease a little when he dribbled precum onto his sheets. The slick glide against the fabric beneath him was hardly a substitute for his Marshal, however - and his body knew it. Still, he tried to work himself up, his fingers clenching into his covers while he bore down on himself and sighed Cor’s name. He only seemed to be frustrating himself, however, unable to turn himself on enough to come and get back to sleep. 

He  _ wanted _ Cor inside of him, dammit. He’d been fixated on the idea since it’d been mentioned, and it seemed he would not be satisfied until that desire had been sated. The trouble with that was Cor was on duty, and so Regis would have to wait until he could get him alone in the morning to make an honest man of his Marshal. Until then, he needed to try and take care of his little problem himself and he wondered as he reached behind him, fingering his hole with a precum-slicked finger, what Cor would feel like inside of him. 

He’d swallowed Cor’s cock plenty, gripped it in his fist. He was intimately familiar with the size and shape and weight of him, but never felt him where he  _ ached _ . And he did ache for his Marshal, especially now, when his fingers were just shy of rubbing that spot he wanted to feel most. That spot that would send him spilling all over himself if he could just reach it.

Regis breathed out slowly, angling his hips just so. He was so close, he thought, pressing deep up to his third knuckle with a shudder. He whimpered, barely feeling the graze of his fingers there while his cock leapt beneath him in anticipation of a sensation that wouldn’t come. He could probably find something in his room to help him out, but as frustrated and turned on as he was, Regis’ body only wanted one thing, and he was going to get it. 

Mind made up, Regis shoved himself up from the bed, wiping his weeping cock with his palm and off on his duvet before he stalked around for something suitable to wear. He settled on the light pair of trousers he’d worn earlier that day, and tugged them on without ceremony and without fastening them properly either. It wasn’t as if he was trying to look presentable, after all, and the trousers were coming off the second he dragged his Marshal away from whatever the devil was occupying his time.

Regis swept out of his room with all of the regal dignity he could muster half hard and desperate for his lover, and eyed Clarus monitoring the end of the hallway. “Clarus!” he called, trying to modulate his voice to sound like he hadn’t just been whimpering Cor’s name. “Favor?”

Clarus, bless him, did not ask any ridiculous questions when he spied his king flushed, sweaty, and half-dressed stalking down the hallway toward him. Neither, bless him twice, did he ask why Regis was asking after Cor at such a late hour - Clarus only called over the radio, and asked Regis if he would rather him fetch The Marshal instead.

A little more focused than he’d been moments before, Regis accepted, finding himself now unwilling to traipse about the halls of the Citadel half naked and hunting for his lover like some beast in heat. He watched Clarus go, then returned to his room, shucking his trousers off and kicking them into a corner somewhere to find in the morning. 

It didn’t take long for him to work himself back up again. All he had to think about was Cor’s scent filling his nose, his heat surrounding his body, and the stubble of his beard raking against his skin before his hand was around his cock again. He rocked back on his heels as he stroked himself, bracing his body against the writing desk he hardly ever used. He hoped his Marshal would come soon, he thought, leaking over his palm and making a sloppy mess of his thighs.

His eyes were closed, hips rocking lazily into his fist when he heard his bedroom door open and close quietly.

“Majesty?”

Regis shivered, Cor’s voice feeling like it was sliding over his skin. He managed to pry his eyes open to look at his Marshal, standing straight-backed and tense at the door. Cor watched him carefully, ever the professional, waiting to hear what Regis had to say. Regis himself thought it was rather amusing they way Cor’s hands were clenched at his sides, eyes like searing blue heat boring into his skin. He wanted to come to him, Regis knew, but was waiting like a good Marshal.

Regis didn’t want a good Marshal.

“Come here,” he said, and it felt like only a breath had passed between the moment he was watching Cor watch him and being pulled into the Marshal’s crushing embrace. 

“Majesty,” Cor murmured, lips brushing against Regis’ neck. “What do you need from me?”

Cor kissed and licked and scraped his teeth along his skin, working his way down Regis’ body until he was on his knees in front of him. His tongue worried Regis’ hip bone, while one of Cor’s broad palms skimmed up the inside of slick thigh.

Regis bit back a moan, relishing the feeling of Cor’s hands on him. “Do you remember what you said earlier?”

Cor glanced up at him as he nibbled at the flesh just above his cock. “About?” Cor asked, darting out his tongue to tease Regis’ shaft, thumb brushing lightly against his balls.

There seemed to be no real direction or purpose to his Marshal’s fondling, which was normally just fine by Regis. He knew that Cor liked touching him for its own sake, but right now he  _ needed _ his Marshal in just the fashion he’d intimated earlier. 

Regis reached down to run his fingers through Cor’s short hair, gripping the Marshal’s head and forcing him to look up at him. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cor’s blue eyes went wide a moment before they darkened, something strange and thrilling passing behind them as he replied. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Despite appearing to understand what Regis wanted, Cor did not immediately flip Regis onto his stomach and take him on the desk. Regis thought it rather rude, of course, because he’d been very clear about what he wanted from his Marshal. Instead, Cor closed his eyes and took Regis into his mouth, his hands drawing up the back of Regis’ thighs to grip his ass and spread him open.

It was a start, Regis supposed, barely able to think of reason enough to be cross with Cor when the man buried his nose to the skin at the base of Regis’ cock and hollowed his cheeks. Regis swore loudly, and Cor smiled around him, dragging the rough side of his tongue up along the underside of his shaft before surging back down again. Focused on what his Marshal was doing to his cock, he jumped in surprise when he felt one of Cor’s fingers slip inside of him - easily, given what he’d been doing to himself earlier. 

Cor seemed to suspect because he gave Regis a  _ look _ that, even with a mouthful of dick, made Regis hotter for him. He felt himself twitch inside Cor’s mouth, and again when the Marshal added another finger, then another, stretching Regis wide while artfully consuming his cock. 

Regis’ grip on Cor’s hair tightened and drew his head further down onto him, his Marshal’s fingers inside of his ass making him want to  _ move _ . He pressed his hips forward experimentally, then drew back and surged forward again when it was clear he was willing to take him. In no time Regis was shaking, sweating as he fucked into Cor’s mouth like he would take his ass and on the verge of coming. 

He’d just begun to feel his balls tighten when Cor pulled back, escaping Regis’ grip to smirk up at him. “Hot for me?” Cor asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It was, perhaps, the stupidest question Regis had ever heard.  _ Of course _ he wanted Cor.  _ That’s why he’d called him off of his shift for sex, for Astral’s sake! _

He’d enough of the coy foreplay. Regis dragged Cor onto his feet and tugged him forward, making room for the Marshal between his legs as he sat back on the desk and made short work of the fastening to his fatigues. At this point, Regis hardly cared if Cor was naked or not. He would have his cock inside of him immediately or he was going to go crazy.

“I’m impatient for you,” Regis sniped back, taking his Marshal in hand. “Are you going to make good on your promise or not?”

Cor batted his hand away, taking a moment to prepare himself before pressing the head of his cock against Regis’ entrance. His cock slid against him, and Regis would have laughed at his Marshal’s perpetual preparedness. Instead he huffed out a breath as Cor pressed inside of him, slowly.

“Oh,  _ Reggie _ ,” Cor groaned. 

Regis shuddered, both at the feeling of finally being full of Cor and at the rare use of his nickname. No one called him Reggie anymore - hadn’t since that failed trip to Altissia back when he and Cor had first discovered their desire for one another. 

“Ready?” Cor asked, and Regis nodded before his Marshal pulled back and roughly snapped his hips forward. 

Regis cried out, gripping Cor’s shoulders as the burn of the cock inside him slowly eased into something more pleasurable. For all of his inexperience in taking Regis, Cor had certainly learned a thing or two. The way he waited for Regis to move against him before quickening his pace was expert, and he quickly discovered just how to angle his cock to reach where Regis wanted him most. 

Regis wasn’t entirely sure how long his Marshal had lasted before making him come all over his stomach, but in just a few short thrusts, he was filling him up, pressing himself as far as he could into Regis while his body strained against his sweat-slick shirt.

“Fuck,” Cor finally breathed, standing back and slipping out of Regis with a shiver. 

“Mmm,” was all he said in reply, gingerly sitting up on the desktop and feeling a blissful ache in his ass.

A moment more passed, and Regis had managed to find his way to his bed, falling bonelessly onto the covers while tugging Cor down with him. “You should do that more often,” Regis mumbled tiredly. 

“Of course. I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” his Marshal replied matter-of-factly.

Regis scowled. “You make it sound so clinical.”

Cor sighed, allowing a fond smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. “It’s the truth.” He rolled up onto an elbow, straightening his clothes before moving away. 

“You’re leaving?” Regis asked.

“You  _ did _ pull me off of crystal duty. Someone will notice me missing.”

“Take the night off. Stay with me.”

Cor watched him, considering. “But the crystal-”

“Will be safe for a few bloody hours. Come,” Regis ordered, slipping beneath the covers and holding a corner up for Cor. 

His Marshal smiled at him. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”


End file.
